


milkshakes: the cure-all

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School AU, M/M, Upset Thomas (Maze Runner), Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Minho (Maze Runner), rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: HumiliationThomas had been hoping Minho wouldn't find out, ever, but now Gally was talking to him. Directly.Time to run.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Kudos: 21





	milkshakes: the cure-all

Thomas ran.  
He knew he should stand up for himself, but Gally wasn’t talking to him this time--he was talking to Minho.  
“Aww, he fell for it. He actually fell for it.”  
“Ben.” Thomas tried not to sound out of breath, but that didn’t work so well.  
“Gally is distracting Minho. He’s gotten a little too suspicious, you see.”  
“He’s my boyfriend, he’s going to be suspicious.”  
“Thomas, if Minho knows, then all our fun is done. And we can’t have that.” Ben laughed, and Thomas’s stomach coiled. He knew what was coming.  
It had been the same for years. One day, he and Gally had been friends, and then Ben had moved in.  
They’d both talked to him, of course. But Ben brought out Gally’s worst side and suddenly Gally was chasing Thomas around to shove him to the ground, not for a game of tag.  
“Come on, Thomas, nothing to say? What would your boyfriend think, about you just standing here and letting us say what we want?”  
“He’d say that this has been happening for far too long and that Thomas has gotten so used to it he doesn’t even react anymore.” Minho had his arms folded across his chest. “Really, Ben? We’re juniors in high school. Grow up. Stop being a fucking bully and do something with your life.” Thomas wasn’t sure if he was going to smile or start crying. Even Teresa, his best friend since kindergarten, had never stood up for him like that.  
Minho wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I’ve got permission for us to go off campus for lunch.”  
“It’s a date.” Thomas grinned at him.  
“Well, I’m glad, because my boyfriend has been so busy lately. He’s always studying or reading or at work. Haven’t had a date with him in a couple months now.” Minho was teasing, but Thomas could see the hurt in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Min. They live in my neighborhood, and before they’d never bothered me there, but they started to. I didn’t want anyone to know that it still gets to me, so I just stayed inside and ignored everyone.”  
“What did they say to you?”  
“A lot of things. Some of it doesn’t bug me anymore, and they’ve backed off a lot since middle school. Some days I just can’t handle it, though.”  
“Well, you don’t have to worry about them again. We’ll go talk to the counselor after lunch. You can tell her what they said, if you don’t want me to know, and they’ll be accordingly punished.”  
“Maybe. Teachers haven’t done anything before.”  
“I’ll make sure they do.” Minho’s voice was hard. “No one should ever get away with this. Lunch first, though. Let’s think about that instead.”  
“Sounds good.” Thomas smiled again--he wasn’t going to cry today. Not right now, at least. “Which crappy fast food joint are we gracing today?”  
“Gracing?” Minho raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, with our presence.” That startled a laugh out of Minho.  
“You pick.” Thomas thought about the places in walking distance.  
“Jorge’s. Jorge’s sounds excellent.”   
“Then to Jorge’s we go. I’m stealing your milkshake.”  
“Get your own!” Thomas shoved him lightly, laughing.  
Gally and Ben might win somedays, but Minho knew now.  
Minho was here, and they’d get a giant milkshake with two straws, and spend lunch eating actual food.  
Yeah, today Thomas won.  
And he’d win tomorrow, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back!  
> I know these are all short, but I hope you like them anyway! I'm doing 15-30 mins writing time + editing for all of these, because I want to catch up on Feelstember and get started on this year's whumptober.  
> Let me know what you thought, and come talk to me @mazegays on tumblr!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
